


Caved In, Bleeding Out

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Bleeding Through Bandages, M/M, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Rossi's bleeding through his bandages. They all are.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Caved In, Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Bleeding Through the Bandages

He was bleeding through the bandages. 

He knew that it was a lot of blood, but he didn’t realize exactly how  _ much  _ blood until he bled through the bandages. 

They had stopped, panting. He could hear Hotch screaming for help, feel Reid’s fingers run through his hair soothingly. 

“We have to keep moving,” he said through dray, cracked lips. 

“Dave, if you keep moving, you could bleed out,” Hotch- Aaron, his sweet, pragmatic Aaron- said in a mildly panicked tone. 

“He could bleed out either way,” Reid- his precious little genius- replied, struggling to keep his voice steady. 

“Guys, you act like this is my first time having a wound like this,” Rossi chuckled. 

“Do you have any more bandages?” Aaron asked Spencer. 

Spencer nodded and opened up his messenger bag. “Here,” he said, “just layer them on top of the bandages he’s already bled through.” 

Aaron nodded, withdrew the bandages, and began to slowly wrap the bandages around Rossi’s thigh. The older man hissed and Aaron gentled his touch. 

“Are you sure that you want to keep moving?” he asked seriously. 

Rossi nodded, watching his lover tuck the bandages in. “We have no choice. The rest of the team won’t find us this deep in the cave system. We need to try and find the entrance, and quickly.”

“I so wish that I could have left a corpse back there,” Spencer said in a rare display of anger. He tore off a bandage for himself to put around his forearm. Rossi could see that Spencer, too, had bled through his bandages, although not as severely as Rossi had. 

They all were bleeding through their bandages, he noted as his gaze traveled over Aaron’s toned arms and stoic face. 

“From now on,” Rossi said, “no more shoot outs with unsubs in caves.” 

“No promises, although I can agree to that,” Aaron chuckled as their resident genius bandaged the places where shrapnel caught the Unit Chief in the face. Aaron thanked Spencer by kissing his forehead and the tender moment made Rossi smile. 

At least they had each other. 

“Onwards, before we bleed through again,” he said. 

Spencer took up Rossi’s right side, Aaron his left, and as one, they heaved the Vietnam Vet up and began carrying him out of the caves again. 

Rossi just hoped that they could find the cave entrance in time. 

He could tell that he was losing blood, and fast. He could tell that he’d be bleeding through this set of bandages soon. 

He just hoped that his femoral artery wasn’t nicked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
